Ryga miejscem połączenia drużyn
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 16 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Mieliśmy lecieć do Brazylii, ale ktoś wolał zrobić mi psikusa i wysłać nas na Madagaskar... Tam uczestnicy mogli sobie pozwiedzać! Testować swoje umiejętności przetrwania w terenie! Czy również pokazywać swoje ciało! Jednak główny celem wyzwania było odnalezienie 10 lemurów i wyjście z lasu! Pierwsi dotarli Żołnierze, ale Virag znowu wyciągnęła asa z rękawa i wygrała... drużyna Przestępców. A kto odpadł? Odpadła Tina! Z jakiego powodu? (wzruszył ramionami) Czy dziś dojdzie do połączenia drużyn? I co czeka naszych celebrytów? Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku... Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Kabina Przegranych Markus ćwiczył różne układy ćwiczeń. '''Isabella: '''Wow! Jak ty to robisz? :O '''Markus: '''Jestem bardzo elastyczny. Rodzice mówią mi, że w dzięki temu mogę zostać niezłym atletą :) Trochę tu mi się źle ćwiczy :/ '''Isabella: '''Nie jest tak źle. :) Tiny nie ma, więc nie słychać narzekania z powodu przegranej <3 '''Markus: '''Trochę żałuję, że na nią głosowałem :/ '''Arkady: '''Oj... Markus, to nie jest złe. '''Markus: '''Chociaż Tatiana na to bardziej zasługiwała. '''Isabella: '''Gadanie... wymasuj mi lepiej nogi ;) '''Markus: '''Mogę? O_O '''Isabella: '''Tak. Markus zaczął masować Isabelli nogi. '''Markus: Pierwszy raz masowałem komuś nogi. I to nie byle komu. :) Zazwyczaj masuję swoje nogi, bo cięgle tego potrzebują po wysiłku fizycznym. Isabella: Ta... Markus bardzo mi ufa. xD Nie jest świadomy tego, jak ja to zaplanowałam. Chyba, że umie czytać w myślach... ale w to wątpię xD Markus przyniósł zimną herbatę. Isabella: '''Co to takiego? '''Markus: '''Zimna herbata od Szefa. '''Isabella: '''Zimna! :D '''Markus: '''Tak, a tobie bardzo się to przyda ;) Isabella sprawdziła czy jest to zwykła herbata. '''Markus: '''Jest? '''Isabella: '''Koleżko ty jesteś tu mężczyzną, więc zaczynaj ;) Markus przerażającym wzrokiem popatrzył na kubek herbaty. '''Isabella: '''Zamknij oczka i pij do dna ;) Markus zrobił tak, jak Isabella mu kazała. '''Isabella: '''I jak? '''Markus: '''Pyszna! <3 '''Isabella: '''Serio? Nie czujesz nic więcej? '''Markus: '''Musisz ją wybić! Dobrze orzeźwia. '''Isabella: '''Ok. Isabella wybiła cały kubek. '''Isabella: '''Czuję się ospale... chce mi się spać. (ziew) Isabella zasnęła. '''Markus: '''Isa tylko nie to! :'( ONA UMARŁA!!! :O Nagle Isabella zaczęła chrapać. '''Markus: '''ONA ŚPI! <3 '''Markus: Mam problem z odróżnieniem ludzi śpiących od umierających. Kiedyś moi rodzice leżeli na łóżku w dzień! Wezwałem z tego powodu wszystkich - Policję, straż pożarną, mojego psa, moich kolegów, żula spod Biedronki, eee... i... eee... pogotowie? xD A okazało się, że oni tylko spali. Markus po paru minutach zwykłego siedzenia również zasnął. Ładownia Thomas i Tatiana przypadkowo spotkali się w tym samym miejscu w ładowni. Tatiana: '''A co powiesz? Drużyna pewnie daje ci w kość? '''Thomas: '''Oh... daje, daje... Ale mam nadzieję, że ty nie masz lepiej ;) '''Tatiana: '''A zdziwisz się kurczaczku, że mam. :) '''Thomas: '''Tsa... ja mam w drużynie osobę, która uważa się za... eh... szkoda kurwa gadać! '''Tatiana: '''Gadaj kto cię w drużynie wkurza i komu nam spuścić łomot? :P '''Thomas: '''Oj, nie trudź sobie tym ślicznej główki księżniczko! '''Tatiana: '''I tak się dowiem, a teraz przytul mnie! :) Przytulili się. '''Thomas: '''Szef idzie! Chodzimy się? '''Tatiana: '''Dobra. Thomas i Tatiana schowali się w skrzyni. Wtedy przybył Szef. '''Szef: '''Wydawało się, że ktoś tu był! Kurwa, walę tę robotę. -.- Szef położył dwa kubki z herbatą. I poszedł. Wtedy Thomas i Tatiana wyszli ze skrzyni. '''Tatiana: '''O. '''Thomas: '''Szef chce nas otruć? '''Tatiana: '''Nie wiem. To mi wygląda na zimną herbatę. :) '''Thomas: '''I myślą, że ja to łyknę? xD Tatiana wypiła do dna. '''Tatiana: '''Ja jakoś mogłam :P No dawaj! Chyba się nie boisz? xD '''Thomas: '''W życiu :P Thomas również wypił do dna. '''Thomas: '''Tak! W końcu trochę chłodu. '''Tatiana: '''Ta, ale teraz jest mi trochę zimno. '''Thomas: '''Może całus cię lekko zróżnicuje temperaturę? Pocałowali się. Podczas całowania upadli na ziemię i zasnęli. Klasa Zwycięzców Arkady siedział pod prysznicem (czyścił się z brudów ostatniego odcinka). Tymczasem Iulian i Virag zajadają się pizzą. '''Virag: '''Kochany jesteś, że dokonałeś wyboru pizzy z owocami morza! <3 '''Iulian: '''Wiedziałem jaka ci zrobi przyjemność. '''Virag: '''Masz w sobie tyle dobra, że się z tobą jeść! <3 Karmili się wzajemnie pizzą. ... Kinga się im przyglądała. '''Kinga: '''Tak, wyglądają tak szczęśliwie :) '''Kinga: Trochę zazdrości jest, ale widocznie ja swoją miłość muszę poczekać xD Podczas przyglądania się Virag i Iulianowi sięgnęła po kubek zimnej herbaty. I wypiła do dna. ... Virag i Iulian zjedli całą pizzę. Iulian: '''Jaka ona była dobra! <3 Pierdolić inne rodzaje, bo ta rządzi! :D '''Virag: '''Tak jest! <3 I masz coś na policzku. Wytrę! Wytarła. '''Iulian: '''Może skusisz się na pocałunek? ;) '''Virag: '''Oczywiście, że (minęła siódma) nie teraz... '''Iulian: '''W takim razie później. Zauważyłaś, że Thomasa długo nie ma? '''Virag: '''Ta... a Kinga śpi, jak zabita... '''Iulian: '''To może być podejrzane. Złapał ją za rękę. '''Iulian: '''Ze mną będziesz bezpieczna. '''Virag: '''Ta...? I co jeszcze... Nagle przybywa pewna osoba w przebraniu upiora. '''Iulian: '''Aaaaaa!!! To ubiór! (zaczyna obgryzać paznokcie) '''Virag: '''To Szef... Dlaczego wiem...? Szefa kostiumy zawsze mają jedną małą dziurę po lewej... Iulian ochłonął. '''Szef: Kurde! Skąd wiedziała? Szef w kostiumie: 'Pijcie! Daje nim kubki z herbatą. '''Virag: '''Nie... '''Iulian: '''Zgodzę się z Virag. To może nas zabić. '''Szef: '''Nie zabije! To was tylko pobudzi podczas wyzwania, a mix zimnej herbaty i pizzy z owocami morza da wam orzeźwiającą dawkę adrenaliny :P '''Virag: '''Ta, jasne... Iulian wypił cały kubek. '''Virag: '''Po co to piłeś...? '''Iulian: '''Bo byłem ciekawy tego mixu i nie podszedł mi :/ '''Virag: '''Nie odszedł ci... To w takim razie piję. Virag również wybiła do dna. '''Virag: '''Nie czuję nic poza chęcią snu... A ty Iulian...? Zobaczyła, że Iulian śpi. '''Virag: '''Aha... Virag padła na ziemię i zasnęła. '... Arkady wyszedł (jak nowo narodzony z prysznica i z ułożoną fryzurą). Arkady: 'Tego dnia nikt mi nie popsuje! <3 '''Szef: '''Hejka Arkady! '''Arkady: '''Hejka Szefie i nie próbuj mi dawać tego syfu... czyli tej zimnej herbaty :P '''Szef: '''Grrr! -.- '''Arkady: '''Możesz sam sobie wypić to gówno :P '''Szef: '''NIKT NIE BĘDZIE OBRAŻAŁ MOJEJ HERBATY! Szef się na niego rzucił. I wlał mu herbatę przez lejek. Po sekundzie Arkady już słodko spał. Sterownia Szef kładzie worek ze śpiącymi uczestnikami. '''Chris: 'Śpią? ;D 'Szef: '''Ta... Ty pilotujesz? :O '''Chris: '''No pewnie! :D Nauczyłem się w 5 sekund! <3 '???: 'Automatyczny pilot kieruje się na wschód! '''Szef: '''Heh xD '''Chris: '''Zapomnijmy o tym... Niezła robota szefie! :) '''Szef: '''Ta. xD '''Chris: '''Moglibyśmy tak uśpić zawodników przed każdym wyzwaniem? xD Szef przewraca oczami. '''Chris: '''Ta... byłoby to nudne :P '???: 'Samolot szykuje się do lądowania w Rydze! '''Chris: '''Ryga? Łotwa? Serio? :O '''Szef: '''Motory <3 Ryga, Łotwa Widać leżących uczestników w centrum toru żużlowego. Po chwili zaczęli się budzić. '''Thomas: '''Kurde, czemu nikt nie wpadł na to, że tam może być coś wsypane?! '''Kinga: '''Sam też to wypiłeś, więc się nie wymądrzaj. :P '''Tatiana: '''Odezwała się znawczyni xD '''Thomas: '''Heh! xD '''Kinga: '''Nie zazdroszczę ci go... musi ci być z nim bardzo ciężko :/ Ale w sumie to zależy od charakteru. '''Tatiana: '''Nom. Thomas to najlepszy facet na Świecie! <3 '''Kinga: '''Dla mnie nie. '''Tatiana: '''Kingo, współczuję. Nie musisz tego komentować, jak nie masz chłopaka. '''Kinga: '''Tak, jasne. Bez chłopaka jakoś żyję, ale nie przeszkadza mi to w komentowaniu takich sytuacji. '''Thomas: '''Dziewczyny -> Wyluzować! '''Tatiana i Kinga: '''Dobra. ... '''Virag: '''Tu jest bardzo żywiołowo... '''Iulian: '''Czyżby czekał nas... '''Isabella: '''Wyścig... '''Markus: 'ŻUŻLÓW! <3 '''Arkady: '''Na słówko ;) ... Arkady powiedział Markusowi coś na ucho. '''Markus: '''Poważnie? No dobra. :/ ... Markus ćwiczy nogi, ręce, głowę... Isabella się zastanawia. '''Isabella: Dowiem się co ten palant gadał z Markusem... dowiem się ;D Arkady: 'Kurde gdzie ten pierdolec McLean?! '''Chris: ' Bez tego pierwszego słowa bym się nie czepiał. Witajcie w Rydze na Łotwie! Zostało was ośmiu i pora na oficjalny komunikat: CZAS NA POŁĄCZENIE DRUŻYN! :D '''Uczestnicy: '''TAAK!!! '''Tatiana: Znowu mi się udało! Najbardziej się cieszę, że dotarłam do połączenia razem z Thomasem! I Love show! <3 Thomas: Dawajcie hajs i wynoszę się z pierdolonej patologii! Markus: Jestem w szoku, że udało mi się dotrwać do połączenia, a wszystko dzięki mojej kochanej przyjaciółce Isie <3 Arkady: Zniszczę ich wszystkich swoimi umiejętnościami i zobaczycie mnie na okładkach gazet i w wiadomościach! B) ZOSTANĘ MILIONEREM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Virag: Ok... Zaszłam do połączenia drużyn... Jaka jest moja reakcja? Wow... Iulian: Wróciłem do tego show, by zmazać złe imię z PBP i znaleźć dziewczynę i oba te rzeczy zrealizowałem! :D Super, że dotrwałem do połączenia! JUHU! :D Kinga: To już połączenie drużyn! <3 Chciałabym nawet w tym etapie nie bawić się w sojusze, bo poco mi one? I tak nikomu z tych co zostali nie ufam w 100%. Na razie jest fajnie, ale może będzie bardziej fajniej :) Isabella: To było lekko oczywiste, że potrę do połączenia :P Teraz moim głównym celem jest Arkady -> Ale muszę to zrobić profesjonalnie, w końcu jego eliminacja jest tego warta. :) Wyzwanie Chris: '''Jak zdążyliście pewnie zauważyć: Jesteście w centrum toru żużlowego, a dzisiaj właśnie to wyzwanie... ... ... ..ŻUŻEL! '''Thomas: '''No, no... w końcu coś dla mnie! <3 '''Markus: '''Ziomek! :D Kocham żużel! <3 Będę jechał na prawdziwym motocyklu! <3 '''Isabella: '''Pochwalam twój optymizm. :P '''Arkady: '''MOŻE PRZEZ TO POPSUĆ MI SIĘ FRYZURA! '''Chris: '''Mam to gdzieś :P A oto zasady: Rozegramy dwa półfinały (po 4 uczestników na każdy - Przechodzi po 2 najlepszych uczestników do finału) i finał (4 osoby w nim wystąpią). Żużel, jak żużel musicie przejechać motocyklem po tym owalnym torze cztery pełne okrążenia. '''Arkady: '''Co ty nie powiesz? Tylko tyle xDDD Chris ustawił przy użyciu pilota różne pułapki na torze żużlowym. '''Chris: '''Podziękujcie Arkademu. ;D '''Reszta: '''Dzięki Arkady... -.- '''Chris: '''No a teraz dzieję was na półfinały: Hmmm... hmmm... to lecimy według alfabetu! xDDDDDDD '''PÓŁFINAŁ 1: #Arkady #Isabella #Iulian #Kinga PÓŁFINAŁ 2: #Markus #Tatiana #Thomas #Virag Arkady: '''No nie to jest... '''Chris: '''Nie mamy czasu! Pierwsza wymieniona czwórko -> Zakładać kaski i wsiadać na motocykle! Półfinał 1 Pierwsza czwórka była już na motocyklach z kaskami. *Arkady (Czerwony Motocykl) *Isabella (Niebieski Motocykl) *Iulian (Zielony Motocykl) *Kinga (Żółty Motocykl) '''Chris: '''Dwie pierwsze osoby, które wykonają cztery pełne okrążenia przechodzą do finału! Pozostała dwójka będzie gapić się na finał :P '''Szef: '''Chris -> Żużel to przecież niebezpieczny sport! '''Chris: '''Adwokat nas wybroni :P Walczą w końcu o milion! UWAGA! NA MIEJSCA! Szykowali się już do startu... '''Chris: '''GOTOWI! Odpalili silniki. '''Chris: '''START! Motocykle zaczęły żużlowy wyścig. Już na samym początku dominował w wyścigu Arkady. Był już w połowie pierwszego okrążenia. '''Arkady: '''Haha! Frajerzy! xD Deptali mu po piętach Iulian i Kinga. A Isabella była bardziej z tyłu. '''Isabella: '''To nie może się tak zacząć! -.- Poruszała się z coraz szybszą prędkością. Jednak nie zauważyła małej zapaści, na którą wpadła. '''Isabella: '''Au! Jednak szybko z niej wyszła i ruszyła dalej. ... '''Thomas: '''To tak kurwa można? '''Chris: '''Tak! xD Ważne przecież, żeby jakoś wyłożyć finalistów :P ... Arkady zaczynał już drugie okrążenie. '''Arkady: '''Miodzio! <3 Uniknął kolejnej pułapki. Następnie wystawił język do Iuliana. '''Arkady: '''Połamania nóg Żulian! :P Iulian starał się go dogonić, ale ciężko było. '''Iulian: '''Nie mów tak, bo za chwilę cię dogonię! Wtedy Kinga stuknęła jego motocykl. '''Iulian: '''Ej! '''Kinga: '''Sorry Iulian, ale ciężko się tym czymś jeździ. :P '''Iulian: '''Mi tak samo, ale jakoś daję radę. Ojoj! Oboje zaczęli stukać się motocyklami i na zakręcie oboje wypadli z motocyklów. Oboje też wylądowali na sobie. '''Iulian: '''Aua! Moja głowa! '''Kinga: '''Ok. Zejdziesz ze mnie? :) Iulian zszedł z Kingi. Nagle wyprzedziła ich Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Powodzenia ;) '''Iulian i Kinga: '''Nie! Iulian i Kinga szybko wsiedli do swoich motocyklów zaczęli doganiać resztę. ... '''Virag: '''Iulian... Iulian... '''Markus: '''DAJESZ!!! WYGRASZ TO!!! TAAK!!! :D '''Markus: Isabella kazała mi dopingować ją nie wymawiając jej imienia, by Arkady nie odkrył prawdy. Mądra ta dziewczyna jest :) Chris: '''Ooo! :O ... Isabella zaczęła doganiać Arkadego. I oboje rozpoczęli 3 okrążenie. Isabella jednak napotykała na swojej drodze pachołki, o które się stukała. '''Isabella: '''Kurde, przedtem ich tu nie było! '''Arkady: '''Nara! ;) ... '''Chris i Szef: '''Hahahahaha! xD ... Kiedy Arkady i Isabella byli już w połowie 3 okrążenia to Iulian i Kinga zaczynali już owe 3 okrążenie. '''Iulian: '''Będę lepszy :P '''Kinga: '''Nie wiadomo :P '''Iulian: '''Wiadomo ;) '''Kinga: '''Drzewo! '''Iulian: '''Co ty gadasz skąd mogli wziąć tu drzewo (odwrócił się) Iulian spadł z motocyklu waląc w sztuczne drzewo, a Kinga poślizgnęła się z motocyklem na plamie oleju. ... '''Chris: '''Iulian i Kinga faktycznie chcą przegrać xDDD ... '''Kinga i Iulian: '''Zamknij się Chris! Szybko się ogarnęli, wsiedli na swoje motocykle i ruszyli z większymi prędkościami. ... Tymczasem Isabella i Arkady ścigali się łeb w łeb. Oboje w tym samym czasie rozpoczęli 4 (ostatnie) okrążenie. '''Arkady: '''Lepiej odpuść Isa :P '''Isabella: '''A co? '''Arkady: '''Bo wiesz? Jak ty wygrasz to ja będę zagrożony! SOJUSZ POWINIEN BYĆ SPRAWIEDLIWY! -.- '''Isabella: '''Ok, ok. Ale oboje jesteśmy w najlepszej dwójce, więc oboje i tak do finału wejdziemy ;) '''Arkady: '''No tak. Ponownie toczyli walkę łeb w łeb. ... A Iulian i Kinga również toczyli zaciętą rywalizację i już nie wiele tracili do Isabelli i Arkadego. Oboje zwiększyli prędkość unikając przy tym pułapek. ... '''Chris: '''UWAGA! Isa i Arkady już za chwilę kończą wyścig! ;D '''Virag: '''Iulian... Iulian... '''Markus: '''I to ma być doping!? :O '''Virag: '''Ta... ... Isabella i Arkady zbliżali się do mety (do końca ostatniego okrążenia). Arkady odwrócił się do Isabelli. '''Arkady: '''Sorry Isa, ale ja to wygraaaaaaaaaa (wpadł na bombę) aaaaaaaaaaaam!!!!!!!! Wylądował w miejscu gdzie był Chris. ... '''Chris: '''Oj... chyba nie masz już żadnych szans :/ '''Arkady: '''Ehh... '''Virag: '''Dobrze ci tak... '''Markus: '''Yes! :D ... Isabella pierwsza przekroczyła linię mety. '''Isabella: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Isabella wchodzi do finału! Kto poza nią? Widzę Iuliana i Kingę! Oba motocykle zażarcie walczyły o drugie wolne miejsce w finale. Zamieniali się ciągle pozycjami, ale ostatecznie drugie miejsce zajął motocykl... ... ... ... ... ... ..Kingi. Iulian dojechał sekundę po niej. '''Iulian: '''Kurde nie udało się... :C '''Virag: '''Nie podziałał doping... '''Markus: '''To nie był żaden doping xDDD '''Kinga: '''Super! A dopiero pierwszy raz mogłam przejechać się na motocyklu! <3 '''Chris: '''Isabella i Kinga -> Wchodzicie do finału. I nie cieszcie się za wcześnie, bo nie chodzi o finał PPB, ale ten wyzwania xD '''Chris i Szef: '''Hahahahahahahaha!!! xD Dziewczyny wzruszyły ramionami. '''Thomas: '''Kiedy kurwa zaczynamy 2nd półfinał?! '''Chris: '''Już... teraz! Półfinał 2 Druga czwórka była już na motocyklach z kaskami. *Markus (Czerwony Motocykl) *Tatiana (Niebieski Motocykl) *Thomas (Zielony Motocykl) *Virag (Żółty Motocykl) Virag malowała swój motocykl z żółtego na czarny. '''Chris: '''Co robisz Virag? '''Virag: '''Maluję motocykl na czarno... '''Chris: '''Dlaczego? '''Virag: '''Bo mogę... A co... ? Ciebie też pomalować na czarno...? '''Chris: '''Eee... Reszta miała bekę z Chrisa. '''Chris: '''Zapominać! NA MIEJSCA! Przygotowali się do startu. '''Chris: '''GOTOWI! Odpalili silniki. '''Chris: '''START! Ruszyli. ... Każdy z czterech motocykli toczył wyrównany poziom. (również każdy uniknął pierwszych pułapek) Jednak podczas 3/4 pierwszego okrążenia Thomas mocno przyśpieszył. Virag i Tatiana utrzymały tą samą prędkość. A Markus wypadł z pojazdu, gdyż wpadł na piłkę lekarską. Szybko ją wypchał i wsiadł do motocykla. I ruszył z większą prędkością. ... Thomas w tym czasie był w połowie drugiego okrążenia. '''Thomas: '''Heh, frajerzy xD '''Thomas: Jeżeli nie wejdę z taką przewagą do finału to będę mega wkurwiony! Virag i Tatiana próbowały go dogonić, ale bez skutecznie. Virag: '''Ta, za daleko... '''Tatiana: '''Dla ciebie Virag to za daleko? xD '''Virag: '''Ta... '''Tatiana: '''Uważaj na lwa! Virag ominęła lwa. '''Tatiana: '''I nie uszkodziłaś go <3 '''Virag: '''Nie krzywdzę zwierząt, jak nie muszę... '''Tatiana: '''Szacun! ;) '''Virag: '''Ta... uważaj na makietę. Tatiana ominęła makietę. Po chwili z zabójczą prędkością wyprzedził je Markus. '''Markus: '''SUPER!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D ... '''Chris: '''Markus jeszcze nie odpuszcza! Iulian trzyma kciuki za Virag i patrzy na wyścig. Kinga i Isabella fizycznie rozgrzewają się przed finałem. A Arkady ma to wszystko w czterech literach i czyta gazetę. ... Tymczasem wracając do wyścigu: Thomas jest w połowie trzeciego okrążenia, a tuż za nim pędzi Markus. '''Markus: Oby rozgrzewka się opłaciła, bo smutno będzie mi nie wystąpić w finale :( Wtedy Markus dogonił Thomasa. Thomas: '''Zwolnij! Markus zwolnił. '''Markus: '''Co? '''Thomas: '''Czy ty durniu wiesz, że z taką prędkością mogłeś się zabić? Chwila nieuwagi, a byłoby po tobie. '''Markus: '''Ale było super i nie zginąłem :) '''Thomas: '''Tak, masz szczęście. '''Markus: '''Dzięki, że się o mnie troszczysz :) Może zostaniemy przyjaciółmi? '''Thomas: '''Przyjaciółmi? Zapomnij... '''Thomas: Ja nie mam przyjaciół! Dotarło? Markus: '''Ok, Ok. I w ten sposób Thomas i Markus zaczęli swoje ostatnie okrążenie. I unikali każdej z napotkanych pułapek. Oboje się zmieniali na pozycjach. '''Thomas: Muszę przyznać, że Markus nie jest taki słaby za jakiego go uważałem xDDD ... Tymczasem Virag i Tatiana wciąż się wspomagały. Były już w 3/4 trzeciego okrążenia. Virag: '''Czas wrzucić piąty pieg... Ustawiła coś w swoim silniku. Po 5 sekundach... Motocykl Virag gwałtownie szybko ruszył (jak rower Duncana z WTP). Tatiana przez to została w tyle. Tylko machnęła ręką. Po chwili wpadła w małą zapadnię. '''Tatiana: '''Nóż... ja nie mogę! ... Tymczasem Markus i Thomas zbliżali się do ukończenia ostatniego okrążenia. ... Iulian modli się, żeby Virag się otrzymała na pędzącym motocyklu. '''Thomas: '''JA WYGRAM! '''Markus: '''JA WYGRAM! '''Thomas: '''Racja, ja wygra! '''Markus: '''To nie daleko! Oboje już widzieli linię mety. Jednak na finiszu to Virag zdołała się między nimi zmieścić i... ... ..przekroczyć linię mety, jako pierwsza. '''Chris: '''Virag pierwsza! A drugi będzie motocykl... ... ... ... ... ... Markus o pół sekundy był szybszy na mecie od Thomasa. '''Thomas: '''KURWA, NIE!!!!!!!!! '''Markus: '''Ziomek! Liczą się chęci i byłeś bardzo wymagających rywalem :) JUHU!!! Iulian klaszcze dla Virag z powodu wygranego półfinału. '''Virag: '''Ta... fajnie... '''Thomas: Jak ja mogłem kurwa być trzeci?! Przecież to mój żywioł! A walić to! Mam nadzieję, że Markus to wygra. :P Chris: '''Tak, więc do finału w Żużlu weszli: *Isabella! *Kinga! *Virag! *i Markus! Wasza czwórka zasłużyła na 5 minut przerwy w miejscowym pomieszczeniu ze szwedzkim stołem ;) '''Cała Czwórka: '''SUPER :D '''Arkady: '''A ja?! -.- '''Iulian: '''Chciałeś powiedzieć (a my?)* '''Arkady: '''Nie Żulianie to ja zasłużyłem na to... za tą bombę... głupi Szef... -.- Pewne pomieszczenie Isabella, Markus, Virag i Kinga mogli spędzić przy szwedzkim stole czas 5 minut. Markus wsadził sobie do koszyka po kawałku z każdego rodzaju mięsa i parę owoców. Po chwili udał się na rozmowę do Isabelli. ... Isabella i Markus poszli w ustronne miejsce (oddalili się od jedzącej Kingi i czytającej książkę Virag). ... '''Markus: '''To po co mnie wezwałaś tutaj? :) Zacząć jeść coś z koszyka. '''Isabella: '''Co ci Arkady powiedział na ucho? '''Markus: '''Oj, to bardzo było zaskakujące. Chce się pozbyć się Virag oraz Thomasa i w wrobić w to Ciebie :O i szczerze nie podoba mi się to :( Iulian i Tatiana byliby bardzo wkurzeni. :-/ '''Isabella: '''Ooo. To taki niby ma ze mną sojusz ta żydowska kurwa? -.- Dzięki, że mi o tym mówisz kumplu. Ale musisz w coś dla mnie zrobić. Powiedziała mu na ucho. '''Markus: '''Mogę spróbować. '''Isabella: Ta... wiedziałam, że Arkady udaje, że ma ze mną sojusz. Jednak on wciąż pewnie myśli, że ja jestem mu ufna xD Pożyjemy, zobaczymy Arkady... :P Isabella i Markus wyszli z zakątka. Markus: 'A gdzie Virag i Kinga? Zginęły :( '''Isabella: '''Wątpię! '''Chris: '''Na starcie brakuje jeszcze 2 zawodników!!! Isabella i Markus pobiegli do toru żużlowego. Finał Najlepsza czwórka była już na motocyklach z kaskami. *Isabella (Czerwony Motocykl) *Kinga (Niebieski Motocykl) *Markus (Zielony Motocykl) *Virag (Żółty Motocykl) Virag ponownie wymalowała swój motocykl na czarno. '''Chris: '''To już zaczyna być nudne Virag... '''Virag: '''Dla mnie nie... '''Iulian: '''Tak! Pokaż Virag nim kto tu rządzi! :D <3 '''Arkady: '(po cichu) A niech się zabije. Isabella zauważyła, jak Arkady coś notuje spoglądając na Thomasa i Virag. 'Isabella: '(po cichu) Ten notes hmmm... '''Chris: '''Uwaga! To będzie finałowa runda i bardziej ubarwiona. ;) '''Kinga: Jak Chris już mówi, że ubarwiona to zaczynam się bać. Chris: '''Będzie miała tylko jedno okrążenie! '''Cała Czwórka: '''TAAK! :D '''Chris: '''Ale będzie ciężej ;D Tor żużlowy będzie podzielony na trzy strefy! Szef bardzo się starał, więc uszanujcie to: #Podczas wyścigu na 1/3 trasy czeka was strefa zimna! Będziecie musieli uważać m.in. na łatwo pękające kry lodowe lub zaspy śnieżne xD #Podczas wyścigu na 2/3 trasy czeka was strefa afrykańska! Spotkacie tam zwierzęta, które w ostatnim odcinku mogły was zjeść ;) #Podczas wyścigu na ostatnim fragmencie trasy czeka was strefa gazowa! Może gaz nie jest zakaźny, ani zabójczy, ale cuchnie paskudnie! -.- Pierwsza osoba na mecie zyska nietykalność i wybierze uczestnika do Klasy Zwycięzców! Tak, więc na miejsca! Odpalili silniki. '''Chris: '''Gotowi! Przygotowali się. '''Chris: '''START! I ruszyli. Część zawodników kibicowała bardzo głośno. '''ZIMNA STREFA Podczas wyrównanego początku Virag ostatecznie zyskała przewagę. Virag: '''Ta... prowadzę... Tuż za nią jechała Kinga. '''Kinga: '''Nie na długo :) Następnie Isabella, a na końcu Markus. '''Markus: '''Kurde, znowu ostatni. Czas na turbo moc! Zaczął jechać z dużą prędkością. Wyprzedził Isabellę, a przez siłę jego prędkości kra się szybko zaczęła łamać. A, że Isabella była na niej wpadła razem z motocyklem do zamarzniętej wody. '''Isabella: '''Zi-zi-zimna! ... '''Chris: '''Jakim cudem znalazła się tam zamarznięta rzeka? :O Szef pokazuje pewien papier dowodzący, że owy tor jest jego własnością. '''Szef: '''Ta... w wolnych chwilach między sezonami trenuję tu. :P Heh, on bardziej należy do mnie niż do Łotwy xD '''Chris: '''Ok... bardziej irytującej lokalizacji wybrać nie mogliśmy... Szef przywalił Chrisowi. '''Szef: '''No i Isa wypadła! :P '''Isabella: '''Na to wygląda :P '''STREFA AFRYKAŃSKA Kinga i Markus w tej strefie starają się jechać szybciej, by nie obudzić żadnego zwierzaka. Markus: '''Apsik! I w ten sposób zwierzęta zostały zbudzone. Markus i Kinga szybko zostali wypchani przez lwy z motocyklów. Zbliżały się do nich, by nich zjeść. '''Markus: '''Co robimy!? Krzyczymy? :( '''Kinga: '''Nie... to przyniesie chyba gorszy skutek. Coraz bardziej się zbliżały. '''Markus: '''O nie! O nie! O nie! '''Kinga: '''Cóż... trudno. Virag gwiżdże w ich kierunku. Lwy się odwracają do Virag. '''Virag: '''Dajcie spokój... Zwierzęta mimo żądania Virag wciąż zbliżały się do Kingi i Markusa. '''Virag: '''Aha... Może, jak wam coś opowiem to zmienicie zdanie... Wyjęła książkę i zaczęła czytać... Zwierzęta po chwili zostawiły Markusa i Kingę. Po czym rozłożyły się wygodnie, by posłuchać opowiadania z książki Virag. '''Virag: To nie żadna czarna magia... to tylko sztuczka... Markus: '''Ok... co robimy? xD '''Kinga: '''Widzę, że Virag odpuściła grę. Jadę na metę. :P '''Markus: '''A, zapomniałem o tym xD Kinga i Markus szybko wsiedli do motocykli i ruszyli. '''STREFA GAZOWA Chris: 'Została ostatnia strefa i ostatnie metry do mety! Kinga miała pewną przewagę nad Markusem. '''Kinga: '''I jest meta! :) Ale tym smród... nie da się zmieść... '''Markus: '''Kurcze Kinga to wygra :/ Nagle widzi na widowni Isabellę trzymającą kciuki. '''Markus: '''Nie, to nie koniec! Wstrzymał powietrze. I użył najwyższej prędkości na finisz. '''Markus: '''Tak!!! O, nie! Kinga była już centymetry przed metą. '''Kinga: '''O, nie! '''Uczestnicy: '''Wow! Widać, że oboje przekroczyli linię mety. (z rozwalonymi motocyklami). '... Chris: '''Ta... Hmmm... (Chris sprawdzał na swoim tablecie sytuację z "remisem"). '''Kinga: '''To kto w końcu wygrał? '''Isabella: '''Właśnie. '''Chris: '''Ta... minimalnie pierwszą osobą na mecie jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..MARKUS! '''Markus: '''Zajebiście! :) '''Kinga: '''Cóż, gratuluję. '''Chris: '''Markus -> Wybierz osobę, którą zabierasz do Klasy Zwycięzców? '''Markus: '''Hmmm... niech będzie Isabella! '''Isabella: '''O! Zaskoczyło mnie to, dzięki :) '''Arkady: Markus wziął Isę do Klasy Zwycięzców, czyli będzie chciał ją przekonać, by głosowała, jak my sprytnie ;) Wrabiamy ją, a ona nawet jeszcze o tym nie wie ;D Chris: '''I tak kończymy odcinek! Co wyniknie z tych sztuczek Isabelli i Arkadego? I pytanie: Co z nich okaże się lepszy? To i jeszcze więcej informacji w następnych odcinkach... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu